Party time
by shugo tensai
Summary: A girl appears in konoha who is Naruot's sister inviting him to a party in a village no one has heard about. He is granted leave provided the rookie 9, their sensei are allowed to come
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone I'm sorry for taking this down but, I had to re write it and improve the grammar and spelling all over again. Warnings of possible Yaoi, Yuri and incest.

Pairing: Naruto x oc x oc

Chapter one: Yami?

A young girl sped through the forest of fire country her face set in determination; she had a sling bag over her shoulder carrying multiple scrolls. She was a blonde haired violet eyed girl and wore a black cloak and underneath it she wore a white shirt, with purple shinobi pants. Racing through the forest, the girl came to stop at the gates of Konohagakure no sato or the hidden leaf village. She stepped through the gates and was about to proceed when. "Passport please." she heard a voice say. "Oh, well you see…" she said sheepishly "I don't really have a passport I'm just here to get somebody." the girl said. "Seeing as you are a foreigner; you will need a passport so I can not allow you to enter the village." The chunnin guard said. "Please this is really important it concerns the Kage of my village." she said. "Hm, I still can not allow you to pass I'm sorry." the guard said. "No I'm sorry" the child whispered quickly pressing a series of pressure points; the guard fell with a thud. Then she ran into the village ignoring the stares. "Now to find Naruto-sama."

Xoxoxoxoxox

Naruto sat at the empty training grounds exhausted. He didn't train this hard around others because he didn't want to show skill, the ninja of Konoha might not know it; but he was more than they made him out to be. Pushing all those thoughts out, he closed his eyes and fell in to a light slumber.

Pls read and review

S.T


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: Read chapter one

Pairing(s): Naruto x oc x oc

Chapter two: Leave and invitations

Naruto had a feeling all morning, a nagging feeling that something good or bad was going to happen. **"Maybe it's nothing sochi."** the kyuubi purred waking from it's slumber. 'It may be but, what if it's Aku trying to get our doujitsu again.' Naruto said.** "Don't worry child if it's him, we'll deal with it." **Kyuubi said again. Naruto was brought out of his thoughts but a sharp hit to the head. "Sakura-chan what did I do now?" the blonde asked rubbing his poor head. "Kakashi-sensei explaining things and you're not even listening." the pink haired girl said harshly. Naruto glared, why he let himself suffer her of all people was beyond even the Kyuubi.

Sasuke frowned seeing Naruto stare into space again, "Hey dobe what are you thinking about?" "Nothing that concerns you." Naruto said sharply. Sasuke didn't retort surprised by Naruto's tone. "Naruto why do you have to be so mean Sasuke-kun was Just trying to ask you a question." Sakura screeched. Naruto ignored her for the first time thinking 'I wish I was back in Oni with Yami and Tenshi'

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The little blonde was still looking for Naruto and avoiding Konoha nin and stayed in trees using her distractive Jutsu to hide from them. "Naruto-sama where are you?" she asked to no one in particular. She leapt from a tree, landing in one of the training grounds that appeared empty. Releasing the seal that kept her demon form hidden the girl allowed herself to relax that was until she heard someone yell "DEMON!" "Here we go again." she sighed restoring the seal.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"DEMON!" Naruto heard, "Don't they give up?" he asked himself but looked to see that for once it wasn't him. But a girl with blonde hair and violet eyes. "Yami?" he asked, he got no reply so he chased after the crowd on rooftops going through plans on how to save his sister. Suddenly it hit him, taking several smoke bombs from his Kunai pouch, he tossed them down to the crowd where they exploded. Once the blond jinchuuriki was satisfied with his smoke screen, he swooped down to save his sister.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Yami felt someone's arm wrap around her; but instead of feeling the hostile chakra that a person emits when around her, she felt Kyuubi's comforting aura and only knew one person who let that aura flow. "Naruto-sama!" she chirped.

Read and review.

I am currently working on another chapter.

S.T


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings: read chapter one

Pairing(s): Naruto x oc x oc

Chapter three

"Yami?" Naruto asked seeing his sister for the first time in a long while. "Hi Naruto-Niisan" Yami said giving her brother a hug. "It's been so long" she said. "I know, I never came to visit you in Onigakure because there was no time." Naruto said petting her hair. "That's all right because I came here to invite you to Tenshi-Chan's birthday she is fourteen now!" Yami said happily. "I would love to come but I can't go." Naruto said giving his sister a weak smile. "But you have to, the people of Onigakure can not miss this coming of age ceremony, you must attend." the girl said.

"I can't!"

"Why the hell not?" she asked. "We don't hear from you anymore, I miss you, Sekai and Namine are your brothers too so why not?" she asked. "It's not that I don't want to visit or send letters it's just that the elders of Konoha won't let me leave." the elder blonde said taking a seat on the roof top they were standing on. "Well then I will just have to convince some people" the girl said smirking. "I'd like to see you try" Naruto said. "Watch me" Yami said.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Yami, this is a bad idea, the elders of Konoha especially the civilians are unreasonable." Naruto said. "Well I would just have to beat some reason into them wont I." Yami mumbled. They reached the hokage tower and went straight to the council room where they knew the Hokage and the council were pointlessly arguing. Yami pushed the doors open and stepped inside, then she heard "Such disrespect can't you see we are have a meeting? Children like you have no place here." said one of the civilians. Yami snorted quite rudely to them then said "If by meeting you mean giving the ninja of Konoha an ear full of B.S then yes this is a meeting."

Naruto and Tsunade along with the shinobi council could barely contain their laughter and/or surprise but they agreed on one thing it was about time someone told the civilian council to shut up. "Such Insolence" Homura growled. Yami blatantly ignored him turning to Tsunade and bowing "Hokage-sama I would like to introduce myself." the youngest blonde said bowing politely. "Go ahead." the Godaime said. "I am Jigokuno Yami, I have a mission in Konoha to bring an Uzumaki Naruto back to my village with me." the girl said using her formal speech. "Bring him back to your village for what" Danzo asked. 'If this girl took the demon brat it would leave Konoha defenseless.' the old man thought. "Jigokuno! I recognize that name." Yamanaka Inoichi said. "Really? Well then tell us" Koharu said. "The Jigokuno clan is one of the bloodlines that disappeared during Kirigakure's civil war. It is said that they are not to be taken lightly even the offspring." the Yamanaka explained. "So you are taking Naruto to Kirigakure."

"No" Yami replied. "The Onikage's daughter Hikarino Tenshi gave an order to bring Naruto for her birthday ceremony. And that is all." Yami said "So will you let him come?" the youngest blonde asked. "The request seems harmless enough." Tsunade says with a smile. "I wonder about the rest of the council though."

Yami looked at the men and women of the council expectantly, "Well?" she asked impatiently. Inoichi sweat dropped 'From polite to rude in the blink of an eye.' he thought. "I have a better Idea why don't we use the last of the Jigokuno bloodline and cultivate breeding stocks, a bloodline like that can't go to waste" a civilian member began smirking. "I agree the sharingan merged with another powerful bloodline." Danzo began smirking. "Over my dead body" Yami said brandishing her kunai.

Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning(s): read chapter one

Pairing(s): Naruto x oc x oc

"_I have a better Idea why don't we use the last of the Jigokuno bloodline and cultivate breeding stocks, a bloodline like that can't go to waste" a civilian member began smirking. "I agree the sharingan merged with another powerful bloodline." Danzo began smirking. "Over my dead body" Yami said brandishing her kunai._

Chapter four

Three ANBU appeared ready to restrain the violet eyed blonde, but as soon as the pounced an orange blur knocked them to the side. "You will do nothing of the sort." Naruto voice said, his voice took a more mature and serious tone. "And who are you to stop us?" one of the ANBU asked. Naruto cracked his fingers and replied "Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's most unpredictable ninja." Another fight was about to begin when Shikaku spoke up "I for one will allow Naruto go to this ceremony, provided the rookies and the head jounin keep an eye on him as well as Naruto is very valuable to Konoha and it will not do to let him be stolen. Tsunade-sama is there anything you will like to all?"

The pig tailed blonde added her own condition which was "Jiraiya has been constantly request that he be made to train Naruto more in controlling his chakra so he too will go along."

Yami agreed to the conditions, "Should I brief the teams?" the ANBU asked. Tsunade nodded, and the masked men shushined their way out of the council room. "Yes! I finally get to leave the village." Naruto said reverting to his happy self Konoha knew too well. "Onikage-sama will be pleased, we'll leave tomorrow." Yami said.

The door to the council room opened revealing the guard Yami paralyzed "Hokage-sama, a girl has…" he cut himself off seeing Yami smirking then he fainted. "Yami what did you do?" Naruto asked. "Oh, nothing you don't know already." the violet eyed girl replied.

Read and review


	5. Chapter 5

Warning(s): read first chapter

Pairing(s): Naruto x oc x oc

Chapter five

"Your friends better behave Naruto-sama" Yami huffed, Naruto gave her a look "Just tell them you're a demon and nobody will try anything" the older blonde said with a nonchalant wave of the hand. "And if they try to attack me?" Yami asked. "I guess we'll wait and see." Naruto replied. "Nice out fit." the girl said. Naruto, instead of wearing his regular orange jump suit wore a plain white t-shirt with the Uzumaki swirl in front and the Jigokuno insignia a black bat on the back, he wore black shinobi pants with a kunai holster on his right hip and a shuriken holster on his left his out fit was complete with black fingerless gloves with steel plates that stopped at his forearms and black ninja sandals. He also had a medium sized scroll on his back instead of a back pack to carry his supplies much like Yami's. When the two blondes got to the main gate of Konoha they found the rookies with their sensei waiting and for once Kakashi wasn't late.

"Naruto! You're late." Sakura said giving the blonde Uzumaki a hit on the head. "He was with me." Yami said making everyone focus on her, "Who are you." Ino asked "I am Jigokuno Yami, your team captain for this mission." the blonde. "Our team captain how old are you?" Asuma asked. "I'm thirteen if you must know." she replied. "How can a thirteen year old lead us in a mission? We are all older than you." Sasuke said. (Yes Naruto brought Sasuke back in this fic.) A tick mark appeared on Yami's head. "I am your captain and that is final." she hissed. "My job is to get you to Onigakure safe and sound, so just behave yourself and no more questions unless they are important." she said. It was then that they finally noticed Naruto. "What happened dobe run out of orange."[1]

"No I just decided since I'm going to Oni I change to my normal attire" Naruto explained slowly to Sasuke who growled. "Enough I we start off now we'd be able to get somewhere in fire country and find a camp." Yami said.

[1] I heard this in a nice story credits to the author.

R & R


	6. Chapter 6

Warning(s): some ooc, read chapter one

Pairing(s): Naruto x oc x oc

Chapter six

Sunset came painting the forest of fire country a different hue, the traveling ninja stopped to rest and set up a camp. "So Yami-san can you tell us more about this place we're going." Shikamaru inquired. "We are going to a place called Onigakure, it's a hidden village inhabited by demons." at this the others (except Naruto) gasped. "Jinchuuriki and creatures of all sorts. The village is located in the middle of rei no kuni but most people call it gensou kuni because most people are fooled into thinking nothing is there. Which is a whole hidden continent on it's own." the young blonde explained. "How come no one knows about it." Kurenai asked. "Because humans don't go there unless they want to die." the girl replied. "The borders are protected by fierce ogres and giants, it is only if you gain their favor with proper demon etiquette which you do not have." Naruto said. "Baka how do you know." Sakura screeched. "It's simple he's obviously been there before." Shikamaru stated. "Huh?"

The pineapple haired boy sighed. "He changed his clothes, he's more quiet and he just described the borders of a country that's not on any map of the elemental nations." Shikamaru stated living up to his status as the lazy genius. "You're not very perceptive as ninja are you, or you are just this blind because he's your comrade?" Yami said. "As I was saying I might be able to give you the basic crash course all demons and Jinchuuriki know along with Naruto's help."

"Yeah! Like that dobe could teach us anything." Kiba said. "Better hold your tongue Inuzuka or I might cut it off, treat your team mates with better respect you never know what they are hiding until you regret it." the girl said defending Naruto.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo The next morning xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO

The ninja awoke from the slumber some still rubbing sleep out of their eye, but they found two figures laughing and cooking fish over a fire.

"Naruto back in Oni everyone misses you even the country folk, they miss your jokes, your pranks and you in general I wish you would stay with us but you really want to be Hokage and all." Yami said. Naruto gave her a smile, "After this I might try to write, but the dammed Konoha council keep messing up my attempts." the Uzumaki blonde said, "Maybe I can remedy that." Yami said taking a scroll from her bag and tossing it to Naruto. "What's this?" he asked her opening the blank scroll. "It's for writing, Oni ninja give it to close friends who live out side the country when you write it appear on the partner scroll the other person is with." Yami explained holding an identical scroll.

"Ahem I hope I'm not interrupting something" Sasuke said from behind Naruto. Yami tensed 'I let my guard down when I'm with Naruto, that could have been father or someone else and I wouldn't have sensed it.' Yami panicked in her mind, less than pleasant memories resurfaces. "Breakfast is ready." Naruto said trying to lighten the mood. "Not hungry, Uchiha wake the other, get them to eat let's go." the small blonde ordered. Once Sasuke left Naruto asked "Yami are you okay?" he rested a comforting hand on her shoulder and gave her a warm smile. "I'm fine Naruto-sama." Naruto frowned, the formality in her tone made him think back to his own mask. The happy-go-lucky idiot of Konoha.

Giving her a quick kiss on her forehead he went to join the others in packing their stuff.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

There you have it chapter six and Sasuke ruining a moment

Remember I created this oc and Idea of rei no kuni/ gensou no kuni first so please be give credit where credit is due if you use this concept.

R & R


	7. Chapter 7

Warning(s): some ooc, read chapter one

Pairing(s): Naruto x oc x oc

**A/N: Um I don't really know a lot of mythology creatures from Japan so I will research and also add some creatures from other mythology and folklore, and maybe some crossovers from other manga or television shows oh and I hope you don't mind I gave Naruto a bloodline or two. Okay enjoy chapter seven. **

Chapter seven

The ninja were once again speeding through the trees, "Come on let's make it to Takigakure. That's the closest to Rei kuni." Yami said. Naruto came to an abrupt stop. "Naruto-kun what's wrong?" Hinata asked. "Do you feel that?" He asked. "Feel what?" Ino asked looking around. "DUCK!" Yami screamed. As soon as they did multiple projectiles lodged themselves in the trees. "What the…" the jounin asked in surprise. Three ninja landed in front of them all wearing standard jounin attire and Kiri head bands. "An Uzumaki and a Jigokuno, we hit the jack pot didn't we." one of them said. The Kiri ninja grinned. "I didn't see that coming." Kakashi muttered. "What do you want?" Kurenai asked preparing for battle. "We just want the Uzumaki and the Jigokuno."

"Why?" Sasuke asked

"Yes why?, most people want the sharingan but you want the Uzumaki and the Jigokuno?" Asuma asked.

"The blonde brats' bloodline is more valuable." the second Kiri ninja said curtly. "Now where are they?" The two groups of ninja looked around seeing no trace of Naruto and Yami. They sweat dropped 'When did that happen the dobe's so loud you'd hear him breath.' Sasuke thought. Sudden the Kiri ninja were thrown back by a violent gust of wind, they were temporarily stunned. "Suiton: Mizurappa!" water spewed from Yami's mouth directed at the Kiri-ninja. "Naruto do it." Naruto formed hand signs and muttered "Suiton: suirou no jutsu", water from the previous jutsu formed in to a prison preventing the enemy nin from escaping. Quickly sending a shadow clone to keep the prison up Naruto exhaled. "Good job Naruto-kun!" Hinata cheered. Naruto blushed and quickly said "It's not only me you should be thanking. Yami did the water spewing thing." the blonde said rubbing the back of his head with his usual smile. Hinata squeaked and blushed at the smile.

Kakashi walked over to the water prison to question the ninja but found they escaped.

Xoxoxoxoxox

"Naruto why didn't you tell us you had a bloodline?" Shino said for the first time in a while. "I didn't want Konoha to know."

"Why?" Kurenai asked. "People who have doujutsu or other forms of kekkei genkai usually flaunt it." Chouji said. "That's just it, what good is a bloodline if people know about it an it's weakness. More over it takes the whole element of surprise away." Naruto stated nonchalantly. "When did you start caring about the element of surprise? You wear that ridiculous orange jumpsuit." Kiba said petting Akamaru

"Yeah but that's for a different reason." Naruto replied. "But who would want the Uzumaki bloodline, surely it's not a valuable as the Uchiha sharingan." Sakura said glaring holes in Naruto's head. 'He's just trying to draw attention to himself' the pink haired girl thought. "Actually to those who know the Uzumaki, Jigokuno combination most people would love to get their hands on it." Yami explained. "But that's not for now."

Xoxoxoxoxox

The Konoha nin plus Yami arrived at the borders of Takigakure, seeing the entrance to the village Yami flinched "I guess we'll camp here for the night, Loose your headbands ninja patrolling might find you suspicious."

Chapter seven.

S.T

R & R


	8. Chapter 8

Warning(s):

Pairing(s): Naruto x oc x oc

Chapter eight : Hajimemashite.

Setting up camp Yami began the Konoha ninja's (Minus Naruto) lesson of basic demon etiquette. After a quite long hour, the youngest blonde decided to take the first watch around the camp perimeters.

"Naruto-kun what can you tell me about Yami-san?" Kakashi asked. "Well she's been through a lot and is the best thing that ever happened to me." Naruto replied. Kakashi was taken aback for a moment, then he gave Naruto his eye smile. "Can you tell me how you and Yami-san met?" "Sure." Naruto said beginning his narration

_It was evening in Konoha the sun had just set darkening the sky. All looked peaceful apart from one side of the village._

"_Kill the demon!" A villager roared amongst a mob of other villagers, why's there a mob you might wonder. But there is for one simple reason, a blonde hair, blue eyed child named 'Uzumaki Naruto' the jinchuuriki of Konoha._

_Naruto ran through the village with the mob on his tail criss crossing and trying many tricks in hopes of escaping his pursuers. He just happened to speed past the Golden leaf hotel catching the attention of a blonde hair violet eyed girl named 'Jigokuno Yami.'_

"_Oni-chan who's that?" the young girl asked, "I don't know Yami. Let's find out." her elder brother replied. And like the ninja they were they left the hotel tailing after a mob tailing after a child._

_Naruto was cornered, he took a wrong turn and ended up in an alley, an alley with a dead end. Naruto gulped and hid inside a nearby dumpster hoping they wouldn't notice his wrong turn and follow him, he would count himself lucky and go home with minor bruising and scratches. But luck's a funny thing especially if it's never been good to you your whole life._

"_I saw him go through here!" A villager shouted alerting he mob of vengeful villagers. Naruto cursed, well he was still hiding hopefully they wouldn't sense his presence. But luck or was it Fate this time? Waved the bad stick again and the shinobi in the crowd were alerted by his huge chakra, "There in the dumpster." the chunin shouted. They began lunching fireball jutsu at the dumpster._

_Naruto endured, soon it got too hot but Naruto still endured. The chunin soon got tired of wasting chakra and threw explosive kunai instead. The blast was heard a mile away alerting Yami and her brother to who they wanted to find._

_Naruto barely being able to stand, got up in hopes of running. But the mob caught him and there was no where to turn for the little child. "Looks like we finally caught you." they hissed. Then began the usual beating with the phrase he hated so much "Let's finish what the Yondaime started!" they cheered before hitting him with everything they had. Naruto began screaming as jutsu, knives and clubs hit him at once, he wasn't sure he would make it out of this one alive until he heard... "What are you people doing?" the voice sounded concerned and it gave Naruto a feeling of hope. "Just giving the little shit what he deserves, Die demon." the civilian said. Yami clenched her fist, "Leave him alone he doesn't deserve what you're doing to him. He's a person too."_

"_What do you know ya brat?"_

"_Plenty." Was Yami's reply while she launched the Jigokuno's famous technique. "Jigoku ryuu!" a black and red dragon made entirely out of youkai Materialized out of her forearms and shot in to the crowd, clearing a path to the injured boy. "Sekai he needs help and fast!" Yami yelled to her brother. Naruto on the floor just smiled, for the first time in his life he was happy._

"And that's how I met Yami-chan who I found out was my cousin but after not too long she became my little sister and her family became my family." Naruto explained to Kakashi who was listening. "So that's why, you're on such good terms with her." Sasuke said from behind Naruto. " Yes that's why." Yami said, she was perched on a tree above them. She land beside Naruto, "So you didn't forget."

"Well yeah, you and Sekai the first people apart from Iruka sensei and the Sandaime, to care." Yami gave a curt nod, "Jinchuuriki or not people have no right to violate another because of difference." the girl stated, "Well Naruto you've got second watch with Sasuke, you better go cause I'm going to sleep." Yami muttered. Naruto smiled at Yami's tired look and yawn, "Yeah, yeah I'm going, I'm going." he said before dragging Sasuke along.

Memories flashed through her eyes for a second remembering the day she and Sekai saved him, the blonde jinchuuriki, thoughts ran through her head. 'I mean if he wasn't a jinchuuriki would he have been happier living the life of a normal ninja?' Yami thought that as she entered the tent.

"Well we'll never know will we." she yawned and soon fell asleep.

So people there you have it chapter eight and a look into Yami and Naruto's past Pls review to tell me what you think.

A LITTLE INFO: school is here so don't expect updates as quick as I did months ago.

I hope you are all enjoying the story.

By the way the title of this chapter means In my rough translation, nice to meet you, I thin it fit's the story.

Jane Mina-san


	9. Chapter 9

Warning(s): This chapter is a little AU because it involves Fu who was originally captured by the Akatsuki before the beginning of Naruto shippuden .

Pairing(s): Naruto x oc x oc

Chapter nine

Getting closer to the borders of Takigakure, the Konoha nin treaded carefully. The two villages were not enemies but it was better to be safe than sorry. "Does everyone have their passes?" Yami asked, the Konoha nin nodded as they approached the gate. "Halt." a guard stopped them at the entrance of Taki. "Your passes please." the foreign ninja showed him the passes and the guard allowed them into the village. Walking around Taki to get to the docks was a little bit hard, okay proving difficult. They ended up asking random civilians who told them different stories. "So no one knows where the docks are?" Ino growled. "It appears so." Shikamaru drawled. "Let's Split up, we'll explore Taki." Naruto said. "I agree with Naruto, we'll cover more ground that way. What do you guys think?" Yami asked. The jounin seemed to go with the idea thinking it reasonable. "You know what I think?" Sasuke spoke up, "I think you kiss Naruto's ass far too much."

"Excuse me?" Yami growled, "You heard me." he replied with a proud smirk. "You're the one who's always getting his ass kissed, Uchiha. But keep talking and you're going to be getting your ass kicked." Yami spat. "You're also just a spoiled brat, a selfish prick with his head so far up his ass he can't see straight. For a prodigy you sure are stupid."

"Stop it both of you!" Naruto said in a cold tone. This shocked the Konoha nin because they had never heard Naruto speak that way. "What do you know dobe?" Sasuke sneered, "A hell lot more than you teme." Naruto replied his voice softening. "I'm going to explore the village." Yami said. "Alone." she added when Naruto tried to follow her. The blonde shinobi watched his sister's back until it disappeared. "Nice going dobe you removed focus from the task." Sasuke said. If looks could kill Sasuke would be six feet under, the killing intent alone Naruto sent his way was paralyzing. "You, shut up!" the sunny blonde growled at him, then he turned to the rest. "Split up we'll follow Yami's plan to find the docks that way." Naruto said. "And just who are you to tell us what to do?" Sakura asks (the forever Sasuke fan girl) "Don't argue with me." Naruto hissed before taking to the roof tops.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Yami walked around Taki taking in the scenery. 'Stupid pampered brat.' she growled in her mind, ruthlessly berating the sharingan bearer in her mind. "THERE SHE IS GET HER!" the villagers chanted, Yami went on guard 'From one ass to another.' A green blur flew past her knocking Yami to the side. "What was…" before she could finish the rhetorical question a mob of Villagers ran past her wielding the traditional pitch forks, clubs and torches. 'Wait isn't Takigakure the home of the Nanabi?' knowing the answer the blonde girl chased after the mob hoping she didn't get there too late.

**Naruto: same timeline**

Naruto trudged around the waterfall village looking for Yami. He sighed and stopped when he saw a person fly by. "Huh?" then a mob of villagers following the flying person and last but not least the blonde Jigokuno. "Yami? Matte yo!" Naruto said following the crowd. 'Wait wings? Is that?'

"**Yes that is the jinchuuriki of the Nanabi." **Kyuubi supplied. "Just like me." Naruto said to himself running faster. He'd help the other jinchuuriki if it was the last thing he did.

**present time**

Fu was running or flying, Flying away from the villagers of Taki who were supposed to cheer her on and thank her for helping the village after she defeated the two men with red cloud cloaks that were destroying the village in search of her. A tear slipped down her cheek 'Why won't they accept me, after everything I've done for them.' she was hit with a dart that sent her crashing to the ground, her mint green hair was currently covered in dirt and her wings receded in to her back. She stood up with the intent to run on her human legs. Getting up she began running but the mob had already caught up to her. "Look at how pathetic it is." a villager sneered. "Please why are you doing this I've done nothing but help." she said. "Help? You mean like this morning?" Fu nodded slowly. The crowd laughed hauntingly.

"You think you helped us?" he hissed. Fu shrunk back. "If you weren't in this village they wouldn't come looking for you." another villager said, "But I drove them off." she said in her defense "All the while causing more damage than it was worth." the same villager replied. "W-what?" Fu was speechless, she knew people could be selfish but she didn't think it would be this bad. The people of the village were not known for being wicked or prejudiced but when it came to her their demeanor seemed to change. She glowered at them, her killing intent sky-rocketing. "Quick it want's to attack!" one of the civilians shouted in panic. One of the them hit her with a club causing the KI to disperse, the others joined in laughing as they did. "Hey!" they heard a feminine voice say. "Go away brat can't you see we're busy?" a civilian replied, "Is that what you call beating an innocent girl?" Yami asks, "It's a demon." he replied. Yami shook her head in disgust. "Step away from the girl before I kill you!" the blonde yelled. They just laughed. "What could a midget like you do against a group like us."

"This." the girl replied before launching her signature attack "Jigoku Ryuu!" a black and red dragon materialized and dived straight for the villagers. The ones that refused to move were set on fire. "Why you little….kill the demon lover!" the mob followed the new order and advanced on the young demon girl. "Bring it on!" Yami said before charging for another attack.

"If you touch my sister, I'll be forced to seriously hurt you." Naruto said landing in front of Yami, "Oh look another one." they laughed. "Uzumaki-himitsu: chissoku gensou." Naruto muttered. Suddenly the civilians began to cough heavily and pass out. "Didn't I tell you not to follow me."

"Yeah but I didn't listen." the Kyuubi jinchuuriki took a look at the scene "And it's a good thing I did too or you would have been toast."

"I could have taken them"

"Yeah, but not without hurting yourself." Naruto said, Yami rolled her eyes 'It's good to have you back' she thought. The two blondes heard a whimper and turned around to see Fu still trembling. They rushed over to help her. "Are you alright?" Naruto asked her while Yami checked for wounds. "Apart from a few bruises, cuts and scrapes she's fine. " Yami said. "Thank you for your help." Fu said "I don't think I would have made it this time."

"Do they do this often?" Naruto asked. Fu nodded, "I don't understand I saved the village today, yet they blamed the attack on me." Fu cried. "That's just how people are they understand what you do for them until you're not around to do it anymore." Naruto said, "You're the Nanabi jinchuuriki right?" Fu nodded. "How about you come with us to gensou, you'll always be accepted. It's a place for jinchuuriki and outcasts, even demons are welcome." Yami chirped, Fu looked skeptical "I'm sure you'll fit in, my family and I found a home there. We went through tough times like this too, the villagers would wait until we were doing some solo training to strike. With my father leading the charge. " Fu gasped feeling sorry for the violet eyed girl. "But we were accepted and I'm sure you'll be too." Naruto said. Fu nodded as a sign of agreement. Then Naruto asked "Do you know where the docks are?" Fu nodded. "Finally!" Yami sighed.

**Konoha nin: same timeline as attack**

Wandering all around the town the Konoha nin had no such luck, nobody wanted to tell them about the docks, and those who did didn't give useful information. Then there was all this commotion, they followed the villagers to their destination where they cornered a young woman no older that 17. The jounin and genin hid and watched them beat the poor girl but didn't do anything. "Sensei shouldn't we help her?" Hinata asked, "It's none of our business." Kakashi said flipping open his book. Hinata was disappointed in Kakashi's choice. Then Yami appeared. They watched her standup for a girl she didn't even know, and then she attacked the villagers when they didn't listen. The civilians advanced with the intent to attack her, and then Naruto leapt into the fray. Naruto launched his own attack and the civilians dropped like flies. "He didn't kill them did he?" Ino asked. "No, Naruto wouldn't do that." Hinata said. Yami checked the girl over for serious wounds, while Naruto talked to her. The two blondes comforted her and the green haired girl seemed to brighten up. They got up and left the horrible spot.

'Naruto-kun, Yami-san.' Hinata thought.

**Present time**

Naruto, Yami and Fu used the rooftops to get across the town, back to the original place they came from. Seeing the Konoha nin there Naruto said, "We found the way to the docks Courtesy of Fu."

"Fu?" Sakura asked

"My name." the green haired girl said with a glare, "Fu's coming with us to gensou, she doesn't want to stay in her village anymore." they gasped. "But your village is your home." Chouji said. "This is not my home." Fu spat. "I'll help you pack." Yami said, escorting. The girl. "We'll meet you at the docks Naruto." Yami said. Once the two girls were no longer in ear shot Kakashi said, "Naruto what were you thinking."

"Forget that he probably wasn't thinking." Sasuke said. "I just couldn't leave her there." Naruto said, "But to take her from her village." Kurenai said. "It was her choice, purely out of free will." Naruto replied. "Even though don't you think the village is going to label her a missing nin because of you." Asuma said.

"And the fact that their number one weapon is missing." Kakashi not even bothering to look up from his book. That was the wrong thing to say, Naruto's killing intent spiked. "Weapon?!" he growled. "Figures you wouldn't understand." Naruto said as calmly as he could. "Let's just get to the docks, the girls are probably waiting."

**Yami & Fu**

The two girls walked to Fu's apartment, people glared and whispered as they passed. "Looks like I'm not gonna be missed." Fu said dejectedly. Yami glared fiercely at the people making them shirk back and mind their business. "They don't know the real you." Yami said giving the girl a pat on the back. Fu smiled sadly, "All my life I've been a stigma to them, nothing more than an unsolved problem they need to take care of." tears welled up in her orange eyes. "Don't cry Fu." Yami said softly but Fu continued "Then I met you and Naruto-kun. For the first time I'm meeting people like me, people who cared about me. I guess these are tears of happiness." Fu said wiping the tears with her wrist. "Yes we do care." Yami said "And you're going to meet people who will too." the blonde said giving Fu a hug. "Now let's get your stuff." Yami said comfortingly.

**Docks**

**Getting to the dock the ninja noticed there was no one there, the whole place was just eerie and bare with a heavy fog that hung over the sea. "Just like I remember it." Naruto said. "there's nothing to remember are you sure that girl gave you the right directions?" Kiba said. Naruto ignored them. Then a black cat walked by. The cat had glowing yellow eyes with slits and it seemed to be smirking at them then just like that it was gone. "What a strange cat." Shino said. Yami and Fu came, both were out of breath. "Took you long enough." Naruto said. Then another cat walked by, it was all black save for a single patch of green fur on it's belly, it had glowing yellow eyes with slits and appeared to be smirking at them. Akamaru barked at the cat wanting to chase it. Naruto picked up the cat and stroked it's head, "It's been a long time hasn't it Kenichi-san ?" Naruto asked the cat. "Yes it has been Naruto." the cat replied. The cat leapt out of Naruto's arm and turned into a man. Kenichi was all black except with green hair. "I assume you're here to enter gensou kuni? "**

"**Yes we are." said Naruto. The fog cleared to reveal the actual docks. It was a busy place with ships and boats docking, passengers going on and off, boats leaving and coming but the most surprising thing of all was, almost none of them were human. "Do you still need me to take you to the ferry, like when you were kids?" Kenichi asked with a smirk. "Uh no, I'll take it from here." Naruto said with an embarrassed blush then with a final thank you, they stepped in to the docks where the fog closed up behind them. "Let's find the ferry." Naruto said. "So much for being team captain." Yami muttered making a face. "This place is huge." Kiba said. "Don't get lost." Naruto said. "The ship's name is 'Satori'" Naruto said. "Found it!" Fu said with a yell making them jump. The ship was more of a ghost ship than anything else. People that went on were ghouls and strange creatures they had never even heard off or seen. "Whoa." Kiba cried in amazement. "Naruto!" they heard, and the blonde was picked up by a woman. "Hello there Alex." Naruto wheezed as the life was hugged out of him, Yami and Fu giggled. "Alex you should probably put him down."**

"**Oh!" Alex gasped setting Naruto down. "You're a…You're a…" Shikamaru could not believe what he was seeing a woman with her lower half a horse's body. "She's a centaur." Yami said. "That's right." Alex chirped. "We're here to get to gensou kuni." Kakashi said still looking at the girl. "Me too, let's get on the boat it'll leave soon." Alex said.**

**Well there you have it the longest chapter I've ever written**

**Naruto on his way to gensou kuni **

**Translation.**

**Matte yo: Wait**

**Chissoku gensou: suffocate or suffocation illusion.**


	10. Chapter 10

Warning(s): ooc, some incest in this chapter. INCEST between Yami and Naruto

Pairing(s): Naruto x ofc x ofc that means some yuri

Chapter ten: Confessions

"Ugh, we shouldn't have taken the boat." Kiba groaned, "I agree." Chouji said struggling to keep his lunch down. "Cheer up guys we'll soon be on land." Naruto chirped. One look at his comrades' faces and he knew what he said wasn't helpful. "I never thought, you'd be one to get sea sick." Yami said. "Well you're probably used to this rickety old thing!" the dog nin replied. Yami just rolled her violet eyes. "Have one of these." Fu said handing the two boys a pill. "What will it do?"

"It'll help with the sea sickness." She said. Kiba popped the pill in his mouth, he swallowed and immediately started to feel better. "Thanks." He said with a grin. Fu gave him a curt nod as a reply. "How long is the ride?" Asuma asked. "I guess an hour or two." Naruto replied, the ninja groaned. "Instead of whining why don't you go explore the ship." Naruto said. The others looked at him like he was crazy. "B-but Naruto-kun, there are monsters and ghost and s-spirits." Hinata whimpered. "So? Some of them are really friendly." Naruto replied, "If they're so friendly, you go talk to them." Sasuke said with a grunt. "Fine I will." Naruto said. He approached a man with the lower half of his body a snake, his arms had some scales covering them. "Excuse me?" Naruto said with a polite voice, "Can I help you?" the man asked. "Is it okay if I pet you." Naruto asked, the man gave a delighted his and leaned down, Naruto stroked the man's head making him (the man) hiss with pleasure. When Naruto was done he said his good bye. "What?" he asked the ninja, they all looked at him like he was mad, "What is wrong with you? He's half snake he could have…" Kurenai stuttered, "He wouldn't have done any thing." Naruto said. "The naga are one of the most peaceful creatures I know." Naruto said with a shrug. "But he looked dangerous."

"Not really." Naruto replied, "You are judging him on what you assumed."

"And some times assumptions are correct." Kakashi said flipping to the next page of his book. "They are wrong in this part of the world." Yami said. "Ass kisser." Sasuke muttered. "You need to be more open minded." Naruto sighed. "Stop trying Naruto." Fu said "People like him don't give people like us a chance." the mint haired girl left that side of the boat to mingle amongst the demons. "What does she mean?" Ino asked. "Naruto-kun are you a demon?" Hinata asked after the silence. Sasuke remembered a sentence Yami said a few days ago. _"Jinchuuriki or not people have no right to violate another because of difference."_

"You're a jinchuuriki." Sasuke sighed suddenly, Yami gave him a glare that said 'Try judging him when you're no better.' Sasuke turned away from her. The jounin gasped at how quickly Sasuke figured it out. "Yes and No." Naruto replied taking a seat. "What kind of answer is that dumb ass." Sakura shrieked. "It means yes I'm a jinchuuriki and on the other hand I'm not." Naruto told them slowly, "I don't get it." Kiba said. "You'll figure that out later." Naruto said nonchalantly, "But for now go explore, see shops and meet people." the blonde kitsune grinned.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The rookies knew Naruto was hiding something but they didn't know how to get it out of him. "I feel like I don't know Naruto at all." Chouji muttered. "I've been the dobe's team mate for years, how do you think I feel?" Sasuke growled, "No need to worry Sasuke-kun I'll get information out of him." the pink haired girl said. "Oh yeah forehead, how are you going to do that?" Ino asked folding her arms. "Easy Naruto's in love with me remember he'll do anything for me." she said. "I don't believe for a second that Naruto's in love with you." Shikamaru said with a lazy drawl. "You'll see." Sakura said with a huff. "S-Sakura-san I-I don't think it's a good idea." Hinata stuttered. "Don't worry Hinata-chan the plan's fool proof." Kiba said. "I agree with Hinata. It doesn't seem like a good idea." Shino said. "Well then go away if you're not with us!" Sakura said. Shikamaru, Hinata, Chouji and Shino went their own way while the rest of the rookies went ahead with their plan.

"Okay we spy on Naruto and decide how best to approach him." Kiba said, the rest nodded their head in agreement.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Finally some alone time." Naruto muttered, "Why didn't you tell them?" Yami asked him. "About what?"

"When Sasuke asked you if you were a jinchuuriki. You said 'Yes' but that's not the full story." she replied, "I don't know, part of me wants to tell them everything but that other part of me that knows how shallow and judgmental humans can be." Naruto said sitting on the ship's balcony. Yami took a seat beside him staring at the ocean below. "I know what you mean." Yami said. "Yami I…" Naruto stuttered. Yami gave him a smirk "Spit it out." she giggled. Naruto blushed, "Remember the first time we kissed?" Naruto blurted out, Yami stopped giggling "How could I forget it was the day you choose Konoha over gensou." she scowled.

**-Flashback- **

_Naruto walked to the docks at the entrance of gensou kuni, "Naruto-onichan stop, don't go." Yami cried, "I don't have a choice the clone has dispelled and Konoha will notice I'm gone." Naruto said, "I don't care! Namine, Sekai and I will protect you, You are family. Besides Konoha will never find you here." Yami protested, "Yami!" Naruto said, the girl stopped protesting. "I'll come back for you Yami-chan." Naruto said softly. He turned around and was about to leave. "Wait!" Yami cried, Naruto stopped walking and looked at her "Make me a promise." Yami said, "Make me a promise, you'll come back." she said, Naruto took her hand and pulled her into a kiss. The kiss was full of love and want but also of sadness and longing, Naruto could tell because he could taste Yami's tears in the kiss. Naruto broke the kiss, "That's my promise that'll come back." Naruto said running to the ferry while waving goodbye to his sister, to his one true home._

**-Flashback end-**

"I did it because I didn't want to leave Oji-san behind." Naruto said, "But he died." Yami stated, Naruto nodded. "When you left, I was so devastated, I didn't eat, sleep or talk. I just trained until I became one of the best." Yami said, "And I'm sorry." Naruto apologized. "I know." Yami gave him a smile. "I didn't break my promise, I came back." Naruto said taking her hand in his own. "And I missed you and Tenshi." Naruto said. "I thought about you both everyday." Naruto said. "Tenshi was there for me." Yami said. "I know, She was always there for both of us." Naruto said with a light laugh. "The same Tenshi who ordered you to come back." Yami muttered. "We'll be together again." Naruto said. Yami nodded and lay her head on Naruto's shoulder for a light nap. Naruto smiled at her. 'Soon we'll all be together again.' he thought.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The docks of Gensou kuni was not different from that of Taki. Ships and people were going in and out to and fro, but there was also a shrine to the guardians of the gate. "We have to leave an offering." the Konoha nin dropped items and were allowed to pass through the gate. "Welcome to gensou kuni." Yami chirped. "Now we got to the village of Onigakure." Yami said.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

After walking for an hour the teams stopped at a clearing, "How long is the walk." Shikamaru asked tiredly. "A few more miles." Yami said. "WHAT?" the Konoha nin cried, "Relax she's just kidding." Naruto said. Shikamaru sighed in relief and Fu giggled she liked this group. "Alright we're here." Yami said. "Check your eyes there's nothing there." Sasuke said. Naruto looked at the space, "Home." he said. "There's nothing there baka." Sakura hissed. "Yes there is. You just can't feel it." Fu said. "And you can?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah." she muttered. Naruto shook out of his haze. "This is an illusion." Naruto said. "You failed the genjutsu portion of the academy how do you know?" Sakura asked

"I know because I lived here." Naruto snapped. He went to a tree and whispered something, the genjutsu dispersed to reveal a town much like the typical ninja village. The Konoha nin were too stunned to move. "Well today before the portal closes." Naruto said with excitement. "Race you." Yami proclaimed running into the village with Naruto. "How did they sense it when you couldn't?" Asuma asked Kurenai, "It seems we shouldn't under estimate Naruto any more." the ruby eyed woman replied. "It was a demonic genjutsu, there was no way you could have sensed it." Fu said. The teams stopped when Naruto and Yami stopped. They were met with a white haired girl with ice blue eyes dressed in robes. "Tenshi." Naruto gasped. "Hello Naruto-kun, it's been a long time hasn't it?" she asked. The blonde nodded, Yami smiled. "You guys follow me."

"But I want to stay and meet the pretty girl." Kiba said. "I must not have been clear, Follow me or things will happen." Yami said in a menacing tone. Kiba gulped.

**Naruto & Tenshi **

"Tenshi, I..I" Naruto tried to form a sentence. Tenshi suddenly walked over and slapped him. Naruto looked appalled "What?" He yelled. "For leaving without saying good bye." Tenshi replied. "I'm sorry, I had to get back to Konoha."

"Why? What was so important in Konoha that you had to leave all of us behind?!" Tenshi asked, "The Sandaime, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto screamed back, "That's why you left me and Yami behind? For them?"

"Oji-san was important to me Tenshi!" Naruto said. "The worst part is you didn't even say goodbye." Tenshi sobbed, Naruto tried to comfort her but she shoved him away. "No! You lost that right when you left me." she said. "I wanted to say goodbye but it was too hard Tenshi!" Naruto said. Tenshi glared "You said goodbye to Yami."

"She followed me." Naruto said, "So you were gonna leave without saying anything, disappear with out a trace?" she hissed. Naruto couldn't reply. "You son of a…" Tenshi broke into incomprehensible sobs. Naruto tried to comfort her again but this time he succeeded . Tenshi held him close while Naruto whispered comforting words in her ears.

**Yami & Konoha nin**

"So who was that chick?" Kiba asked, "The Onikage's daughter which are off limits to you." Yami said, "How does she know Naruto?" the dog nin asked. "Naruto and Tenshi-chan were very close before he left." Yami replied, "How close?" Sasuke asked. "Why do you want to know Uchiha." the violet eyed girl hissed. "Look, Naruto may be a dobe but he's still my friend." Sasuke said. "You sure don't act like a friend." she replied. "I don't do well with the touchy feely stuff." Sasuke huffed, "They were very close." Yami said. "That's not an answer." Sasuke growled, "Well it better be 'cause that's all you're getting." Yami said. "Now, now kiddies, don't fight." Kakashi said with his nose in his book. "Right we need to get to Onikage-sama."

"Jigokuno-kun!" they heard a voice call, "Shinji? What are you doing here?" The blonde Jigokuno asked, "I came to welcome you back form you mission." the boy said, "And did you bring back Naruto-sama?" Shinji asked bouncing in excitement. Yami nodded. "Where is he?" Shinji asked. "He's with Tenshi." Yami replied. "So do you think they'll get back together?"

"Shinji!" Yami shrieked, Shinji laughed "Relax just messing with you." Shinji said. He pecked her on her cheek and disappeared. "Get back together?" Hinata asked. "It's not my place to tell you." Yami said.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Getting to the tower, the Konoha nin entered the building ready to address the Onikage. They stopped at a rather large double door. "You should wait here, the Onikage does not know about Konoha's terms of agreement." she said. Yami went through the double doors. The Onikage was a muscular man with white hair the same shade of his daughter, he wore the traditional kage robes and hat. "Ah Yami you're back." he said. "I brought back Naruto-san."

"Good, good." the Onikage said nodding. "But Konoha gave a condition." Yami said, "What did they want in exchange?" The Onikage asked. "That I take their rookie nine, their sensei and the toad sage. But I forgot the toad sage." Yami answered. "Just make sure they don't cause any damage to the village or anybody, you of people should know the damage a human can cause."

"Yes sir." Yami replied. "I also convinced the jinchuuriki of the seven tails to come." Yami proclaimed proudly. "That's great. And a big accomplishment." the Onikage congratulated her. "She reminds me of me." Yami said, "How so?" the Onikage asked. "She reminds me of me when I was still in Kirigakure, she didn't even fight against the mob that attacked her…she tried to run away but they didn't let her." Yami said with a sniffle, "I'm glad I brought her here I don't want her to end up damaged."

"I guess she's lucky to meet someone like you." the Onikage said "Thank you sir." Yami gave the man a smile and a bow before leaving.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"You guys are going to a hotel except Fu cause she can stay with me. While Naruto is to stay at my brothers' house." Yami said, "How come Naruto get's to stay at a house?" Sakura asks, "Because we made preparations for Naruto and Naruto only, we didn't count on you guys tagging along." Yami said. "And you made preparations for Fu?" Ino asks

"I have a spare room, I admire her, can you see where this is going?" the blonde Jigokuno replies. They stopped in front of a hotel, "Here check in and tell them to put it on the Onikage's tab. If they don't believe you give them this." Yami said holding out a scroll which Kakashi received. "Come on Fu." Yami called. Fu went with Yami while the Konoha nin checked in to the hotel.

**Yami & Fu**

"Yami do you really admire me?" Fu inquired, "Yes." Yami replied with a smile. "Why?" Fu asked, "Because you endured this for 17 years without running or breaking or even fighting back." Yami said, "Me, well as soon as I found a way out I took it." the blonde replied. "No one can blame you for trying to get away. It's a harsh life. You rarely find people who care." Fu said. "But you and Naruto always stayed, Naruto even went back to that life." Yami said, "Well I'm staying here ,there's nothing left for me in Taki." Fu said, Yami smiled at her to show her support.

**Naruto & Tenshi**

"Feeling better?" Naruto asked, "No, but you're here. So yeah I feel great." Tenshi replied with sarcasm. "I'm really sorry Tenshi." Naruto said once more. "The apology doesn't matter you're still going back aren't you?" Tenshi hissed, Naruto kept silent he really hadn't decided. "That's what I thought." Tenshi said running away. **"Naruto-kun I know it's not for me to decide but I think you should stay, there's nothing for you in Konoha."**

"But Iruka sensei, My friends." Naruto argued

"**Who don't even know the real you, you have Yami-san, Tenshi-san. Namine and Sekai. People in this country who are sympathetic to your problems, People who won't judge you." **The Kyuubi said. "I have to think this through." Naruto said to himself.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Chapter 10 all done.


	11. Chapter 11

Warning(s): ooc, some incest in this chapter. INCEST between Yami and Naruto

Pairing(s): Naruto x ofc x ofc that means some yuri

Chapter eleven

Naruto sighed as he walked to the Jigokuno home, Yami had moved out of the house because she wanted to be independent but still came to visit and even slept over. The house soon came into view and so did it's inhabitants. Yami was sitting at the door step talking to Fu, the two seemed to have become good friends. Sekai was also chatting with the two girls 'Well Sekai is a bit of a girl himself.' Naruto thought with a smile, Sekai was the immediate second born after Kiyone died, he comforted Yami when their father couldn't handle there were demons in his home and killed their older sister and their mother. Sekai had short black hair and red eyes, he was 18 years old but didn't look it at all, Sekai wore a dark green battle kimono and wore shorts underneath. The raven haired Jigokuno ran up to Naruto trapping him a hug, "Naruto's back!" he exclaimed, Naruto mirrored the hug smiling into Sekai's neck. "Don't forget me!" a voice said giving Naruto another hug, "Namine." Naruto muttered hugging his older brother, after the fall of Uzushiogakure Namine was found as a baby and taken to kiri to be raised by it's sister clan soon the Jigokuno clan discovered he had their bloodline and he was fully adopted into the clan, how he became a demon…no one knows. Namine had Naruto's sunny blonde hair and violet eyes an Uzumaki trait, his hair wasn't spiky but was wavy and short he wore a long, long sleeved shirt that went down to his waist, with the Jigokuno insignia on it, over it was a standard Jounin vest under that he wore standard shinobi pants. When they released him they were all sporting grins, "Hey it's time for dinner." Yami called to them, 'It's good to be home.' Naruto thought.

**Team konoha: Girls**

"Ah, it's nice to be sleeping in something other than a tent for once." Ino sighed, "I agree, this is a much better sleeping arrangement." Sakura said relaxing on the bed. "I can't help but wonder what Naruto-kun's doing now." Hinata said, "Probably stuffing his face in ramen or something." Sakura said, "Sleeping." Kurenai thought. "Ah who cares let's just enjoy this mini vacation he provided us with." Ino chimed.

**Team konoha: Boys**

"This is the best." Kiba purred much like a relaxed dog, "Who knew demons could be so hospitable?" Asuma said in thought, "Naruto apparently." Shikamaru said flopping down on the bed. "Yeah he was actually right for once." Sasuke said, "Naruto's been right about a lot of things before." Shikamaru said once more, "I doubt that."

"Maybe if you spent less time belittling him and more time listening to him, you'd find he has some good Ideas."

"Like what?" Sasuke asked, "Rasen shuriken, Uzumaki rendan, his Sexy no Jutsu even if it's not very orthodox was enough to knock Iruka-sensei out! " the lazy genius argued. The two jounin let them argue it out while Kiba, Shino and Chouji kept silent. "What do you have against Naruto anyway?" Shikamaru yelled. "Nothing!" Sasuke yelled back. "What ever I'm going for a walk." Shikamaru huffed walking out of the room and slamming the door behind him. Kakashi turned to Sasuke "What was that about?" Sasuke shrugged 'He's right even if I don't want to admit it, Naruto even if he didn't show it much was kind of clever.' the raven thought.

**Shikamaru**

The streets of Onigakure for a demon village was kind of peaceful, night life emerged from their day time hiding places and strange flowers lit up the side walks. Shikamaru sighed, yes Naruto was an enigma ever since he was young people treated him differently. People were mean to him that much he noticed but when he asked his father about it the reply would always be 'An un recognized hero.' But what does that mean? the pineapple haired boy sighed "Troublesome." he muttered before heading back.

**Jigokuno Family**

After dinner the family decided to chat, they talked Idly about things here and there and laughed at a few jokes, but then Sekai asked the question that Naruto wanted to avoid, "Naruto are you staying in Oni?" Naruto sighed. "I don't know." he said. "So then what are you leaning towards?" Yami asked. "I don't know either." Naruto said. "This may seem biased but I want you to stay." Namine said. "Me too." Sekai said with a pout. Naruto gave them a small smile, "It's not that simple, I can't just decide to stay." he began. "Why?" Sekai asked. "Political reasons and I'm a Jinchuuriki. If I leave Konoha would hunt me down and now that the genin of Konoha and their jounin sensei know where Onigakure is don't you think it'll be catastrophic." The blonde took a deep breath. "I want to stay I really do, but you guys have to come first." Naruto said before he excused himself. 'Naruto.' Yami thought sadly. "Political reasons huh?" Sekai said to himself. "What are you planning?" Yami drawled, "I'm going to find a way to keep Naruto here. If it's political reasons, then there is someone that can help us." Sekai grinned. "Operation 'help Naruto' is a go." Namine said with a fist pump.

**Tenshi**

The blonde girl wandered through her home town, her emotions couldn't decide was she happy or was she sad. Naruto was back, the boy that she loved with all her heart. But then why was she sad? Probably because he left with out a goodbye, he just vanished. No one knew what happed until Sekai had found Yami at the docks of Gensou kuni. It pained her that he just left like that. Tenshi cried for the first time in a long time. Her tears were both happy and sad.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The next day preparations for the party/ceremony had begun, Yami sped through the trees of Oni looking for Tenshi, 'Were could she be?' Yami thought.

Naruto on the other hand was going to see how team Konoha was doing, "Good morning guys how did you sleep?" he asked. "Great." Hinata replied. "What about you Naruto how did you sleep?" she asked, "I slept well thanks for asking." Naruto beamed, "Today I guess you guys should do something other than sit around." Naruto said. "Yeah like what?"

"Shop of course, pick up souvenirs. " Naruto purred. "I'm going to see how Tenshi's doing." he said and he was off. "Tenshi huh?" Sasuke asked to no one in particular.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Sekai went in to the library determined to find away to help Naruto become a permanent member of Gensou kuni. He went to the human-shinobi section to read on their laws. After hours and hours of reading, the black haired boy decided he needed a break. He went to get some lunch but when he came back he found Yami looking over the books he was reading. "Hey there, have you found Tenshi yet?" Sekai asked. "No not yet, I guess she doesn't want to be found." the blonde replied. "I guess but, have you checked the clearing you guys used to hang out in?" Sekai asked. "I didn't think about that, thanks Sekai." Yami said and rushed out the library. Sekai shook his head in amusement and once again began pouring over the books.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The konoha ninja were still moping in their room, they had gathered in the girls' room for reasons unknown, soon there was a knock on the door. "Somebody get the door." Kakashi groaned, his nose was still buried in his orange covered book. Hinata rolled her eyes and stood up to open the door. She was met with the same snow haired girl they saw yesterday. Tenshi stood at the door, she looked spaced out but after a couple waves of Hinata's hand she snapped out of it. "Uh… Hello are you lost?" Hinata asked her, "No.. .you are from Konohagakure on sato right?" Tenshi inquired. "I'm looking for Naruto have you seen him?" the demon girl asked. "Yeah he was looking for someone named Tenshi."

"I'm Tenshi!" the girl said. "Hinata who is it?" it was then that Kiba decided to stretch his legs. "Hello there." the dog nin greeted. Tenshi gave him a look and continued her conversation with Hinata, "Do you know where he might have gone?"

"No he just said he was looking for you." Hinata replied. Tenshi bid the dark haired nin goodbye and went to look for Naruto. Kiba sulked and returned to the room with Kiba. "So who was it?" Kurenai asked, "it was the girl Naruto was looking for." Hinata told them, "What did she want?" Ino asked, "She was looking for Naruto."

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Naruto sighed and sat in the clearing, his search for his sister and Tenshi had been futile he didn't see hide nor hair of the two. He sighed again making himself comfortable, "I kind of knew I'd find you here." Yami said from behind him. Naruto smiled, "I was kind of hoping I'd find you here but when I didn't see you…" Naruto left the sentence hanging, Yami nodded to show her understanding. There was a comfortable silence between them then Yami asked, "How long has it been since you saw this clearing?"

"Too long." Naruto replied. Yami smiled and pecked his cheek. "I come here to remember you." the girl said. Naruto gave her a sad look. "I'm really sorry I don't write or communicate, it's hard on the other side of the fence where everything is not so great." Naruto said. "I know, I know but still I can't help but be selfish." the girl replied. "It's not your fault some times I ask myself why I came back to Konoha in the first place. But then I remember the people who stuck with me through tick and thin, and then I also remember I have family here and that tears me apart, it's really frustrating." Naruto said with a grimace. "Tenshi and I always think about storming the village and taking you by force but we know you wouldn't want that, and even though you can't come back due to the council of elders that doesn't mean we won't think of ways to free you." Yami piped, "But what about my friends, Iruka-sensei, Tsunade-baa-Chan…I can't just leave them behind."

"Naruto if they were your friends they'd want you to be happy." Yami smiled, "I'm glad to have someone like you around." Naruto hugged her, Yami returned the hug with enthusiasm and some sadness remembering that Naruto only loved her as a sister and loved Tenshi. Her heart clenched.

**And that's another chapter sorry it took so long, holidays, exams, Christmas planning. So stressful.**


End file.
